Hope
by JacenLukeSolo
Summary: Life for Payson and Sasha Belov 7 years after the 2012 Olympics. For once their world doesn't revolve around gymnastics, it revolves around their baby girl Hope.
1. Chapter 1

AN: The middle to end of this chapter is not M rated, but is a strong T. Don't read if offended.

* * *

"Tata read!"

"Tata not home, tata working at gym."

"No tata read me now." I must say my daughter is cute when she is upset. I had been trying to put her to bed for the last hour. Unfortunately she had inherited both Sasha and my own stubbornness. She was also talented, as she gave me a pouty lip I decided to call Sasha.

"Payson let me guess Hope wants her bedtime story read to her." Hope was now giggling in the background. She knew that once again she had gotten her way, although neither parent would admit that. "Here I'll let her talk to you." Payson placed the phone on speaker and her daughters eyes lit up when hearing her father's voice. "Hope are you being a good girl for mama?" Hope nodded her head in ascent, while a grin stretched across her face. "Tata she's nodding her head." I glanced at our daughter as I gave Sasha this information. "Hope sweetie tata has to work right now, but tomorrow I'll read you two stories if you go to bed for mama tonight." Hope looked like she was contemplating this for a minute, and then yawned. Her thumb went into her mouth, and she fell asleep. Taking the phone off of speaker I slowly made my way out of Hope's room. "She's asleep, I love you." "I love you too Payson."

It was a few hours later that Sasha got home. Usually when Sasha stayed late at the gym, Payson would wait up for him. This night was no different, except for what she had planned when he got home. She had put on a red strapless dress, and poured some wine for both of them. Between Sasha training girls for nationals, and all the attention he paid to Hope, Payson was feeling a bit neglected. She would never begrudge Sasha for all the time he spent with their daughter, or the time he spent coaching, but she had needs too and whether he liked it or not, those needs were going to be taken care of multiple times tonight by one Sasha Belov.

When Sasha arrived home he came into the kitchen to find me staring right back at him. In less than a second we were both in each other's arms lips locked in a passionate duel between our tongues. I could feel the heat flowing through my veins, the texture of his lips against mine. My hands immediately went to back of his jeans, and his were all over me. I couldn't get enough of him. Then he started sucking on my neck and collarbone, and I knew if we didn't move to the bedroom, I was going to take Sasha right on the kitchen table. Ever since that kiss years ago I was always the one to take charge.

Sasha apparently also realized how close I was, as he grabbed me around the waist and tossed me over his shoulder. Normally I would kick and scream for him to put me down, but I needed him so bad right now I didn't care. Plus this position gave me a great view of his ass. When we reached the bedroom I ripped off Sasha's shorts and jeans, as he was putting me down on the bed. I then slowly took off my shirt and shorts, all the while keeping eye contact with Sasha. I knew this would drive him wild, and I wasn't disappointed.

Both of us were lying in bed completely spent. Sasha had this huge grin on his face, and I know I had a similar grin on mine. He turned to me and said one word "Five?" I turned to him and nodded at his accomplishment. His grin grew even wider. A small whine was heard from the baby monitor, and before I could even turn Sasha was out of bed with his boxers on racing to Hope's room.

Sasha returned with Hope whispering a soothing melody to her, while rubbing her back. Hope had her finger in her mouth, and her Tweety Bird in her other hand. Hope never went anywhere without her Tweety Bird. While Sasha had gone to get Hope from her room, I had found a pair of panties and a t-shirt to wear. There would be no doubt that once Hope made any fuss, she would spend the rest of the night with us. Once she saw me she put her arms out towards me. Sasha laid her down next to me, and she instantly cuddled up to me. He climbed into bed, and before I knew it, we were all asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to Sasha's beaming face, his hand softly caressing my hair. Hope in the night had gone over and cuddled into her dad. Her sleeping peacefully and Sasha's beaming face made me feel like the luckiest woman in the world. We sat there staring into each others eyes, mouthing sweet nothings to one another. I knew that Sasha had to get to the gym soon. Judging by the frown that was slowly starting to appear on his face, he knew it was time to get up.

Sasha kissed Hope on the forehead and told her he loved her more than the universe. He kissed me on the forehead as well, telling me he loved me. If he thought he was going to get away with just kissing me on the forehead, he was sorely mistaken. I grabbed him by his elbow turning him around, and before he could say a word I shoved my tongue down his throat. After a few minutes of passionately kissing, Sasha finally got out of bed.

It took another hour for my princess to wake up. I might have snapped a picture of her as she was stretching and yawning, she was just too cute. Hope stared at me with her blue eyes and then turned to face where Sasha was. When she didn't see him there, she slowly took in the rest of our room, and by the time she reached me her eyes were watery with tears. "Tata" was the only word came out of her mouth before she started screaming.

I changed Hope while she was having a fit. My mother always said the best thing to do was ignore them when they throw fits, but it was really hard. I even tried raspberries on Hope's stomach, but she was having none of it. I let her continue her fit while I dressed her for the day, running into my closet to grab a pair of warm ups for myself and quickly put them on. Hope continued having her fit on my bed and I picked her up to bring her downstairs for breakfast.

I put Hope down in her booster seat, and went to get her favorite cereal. After starting my egg white omelet and Hope busy playing with her Cheerios, I took a minute to sit down and rest. Judging by Hope's reaction this morning to her father being away, Hope was probably going to be moody all day. Perhaps I should take her to her grandmother for the day. That might cheer her up.

After I had finished eating and Hope had finished playing with her breakfast I packed a bag for the day and we headed for the car. I securely strapped Hope into her car seat, while she played with "car" Tweety. I never allowed her to take Tweety bird she slept with out of the house. This of course was not acceptable to Hope, so we had to buy her an identical Tweety bird stuffed animal for the car/outside the house.

It only takes about five minutes to drive to my mother's house. Our house is located directly behind The Rock, Sasha still not willing to have a long commute. He had bought the land behind The Rock just after the Olympics. The land was a huge parcel, where we could create our own street, which we did. It also allowed Kaylie and Austin to build a house across from ours. They were off visiting Austin's sister this week.

Reaching my mother's house, I went to the back of the car to unbuckle Hope from her car seat. Before I had even finished unbuckling her, my mom had shoved me away to grab Hope. "Gamma" squealed Hope as my mother picked her up. I of course was left to bring the diaper bag in, not even a hello from my mother. I entered the house to find my mother and Hope already playing with some of the toys we kept here. Seeing they were occupied, I went to my old room to get a quick nap in. Judging by this morning today was going to be a long day.

* * *

AN: Sorry it took so long, I've been extremely busy. Next up we find out why Hope is named Hope.


	3. Chapter 3

It took me a minute to figure out where I was when I woke up. I loved my old room, but there was nothing like waking up in Sasha's arms. I wouldn't care if we were waking up at home, or in Sasha's old Airstream, which he still kept in the Rock's parking lot. Whenever we had a fight, he always ended up there after a long workout session in the gym. Almost every time he ended up sleeping there I would end up there not long after. There were either two outcomes to our fights. It always started with me arriving at the Airstream, both of us apologizing profusely, and we would just hold each other like our lives depended on it if the fight was really bad. The other outcome which was quite normal for us, would be great makeup sex, although I always would worry afterwards if people could see the Airstream rocking.

Walking down the hall I found my mother and Hope looking at old pictures of me competing. Mama pretty would be heard every so often when my mother turned the page. I smiled and secretly took a picture with my phone. "Mom where is dad?" "Oh your father is just at the store getting groceries, would you like to join us for lunch?" I knew by this she meant can Hope stay for lunch and would you mind leaving us alone with our granddaughter. I simply nodded at her pleading eyes, while Hope was entrenched in the old photos of me. I went to check Hope's diaper bag to make sure Hope had everything she needed, not that my parents didn't have extras of everything I had in my house. After double checking everything, I went to our living room to say goodbye to Hope.

Hope hadn't moved from her spot, still entrenched in old photos of me and Becca. "Hope sweetie, how would you like to spend the day with Grandma and Pa?" At this her eyes lit up and she said "bye Mamma". Smiling I leaned down to give her a kiss goodbye saying I love her more than the universe. She gave me a kiss goodbye and then immediately turned back to the pictures. Every time I left Hope with someone else, there was always a part of me that wanted to stay. A small tear started to fall down my left eye. I noticed my mother standing next to me "go she'll be fine" giving me a brief hug and then letting me go.

I reached the car and just started to drive, not really caring where I ended up. Of course I ended up in the Rock's parking lot, so I decided to get in a workout while I was there. I went in through the main entrance, and quickly sidestepped into the coach's locker room before any of the parents could come up to me. After putting on some training clothes, I got onto the floor and started stretching. A few of the girls and boys started to approach me, but a loud throat clearing was heard from the steps by the coach's office. I smiled back at Sasha, silently thanking him for keeping the gymnasts off my back. Usually the kids just wanted to ask how Hope was doing, or for me to watch their latest addition to their routines, but today I was in the mood for my own workout.

After completing three circuits on every apparatus I was spent. Granted none of the routines I did were particularly difficult, but it was still a nice workout. Just then my phone beeped with a text. Sasha still doesn't allow cellphones on the floor except for coaches, and there was still a part of me that had to remind myself I was no longer a gymnast and could check my phone. That was probably one of the only rules at the Rock that I didn't break. My mom had sent me a picture of Hope in the crib at my parent's house taking a nap. One hand was gripping car tweety, the other had her thumb in her mouth. I felt hands gently massaging my sore shoulders, and when I turned back Sasha was standing right behind me, a grin plastered on his face. "She's beautiful my little angel." I cleared my throat. "I meant our little angel." Smiling at Sasha's correction I leaned back into him. "There is lunch for you in the office Payson, you need to eat."

Sasha always took care of me, and I followed him up into the office. The place was littered with pictures of Hope and me. At my desk was a turkey salad and a bottle of water. There was also yogurt for desert. After the Olympics a lot of money was put in to the Rock to renovate it into the world's best gym. One of the things that was added was a full service kitchen including a full time chef. Kaylie who was working here full time as a nutritionist and gym manager, made sure everyone used the kitchen, including Sasha and myself. Kaylie and Austin lived across the street from us, and had their own one year old son to take care of. Austin was also coaching at the Rock. Speaking of those two, where were they?

I turned to Sasha to ask, and he answered before being asked. "Kaylie and Austin rushed out about an hour before you got to the gym. Apparently Kelly is having the baby. Also I need to stay here tonight for lockdown; Austin was supposed to do it." At this news I was busting at the seams. Multiple questions were forming in my head, like what about Max, and why didn't anyone call me, etc. Sasha settled me down with quick answers to the questions I didn't even ask out loud. "Max is going with them, and Kaylie is going to call you once they got to the airport. She needed to make sure Max had everything he needed for the trip." Kaylie and Austin weren't as overprotective of Max as we were with Hope. They also never brought every single toy possible wherever they went. Max didn't seem to need that although Max was three months older than Hope. Kaylie used to joke that she finally beat me at something, when she had a baby before we did.

Figuring that Kelly would at least make Leo call me, I called our house, and sure enough there was a message from Leo telling me what was going on, and that he didn't want to overwhelm Kelly with too many people, so I should stay where I was until they brought the baby home. Remembering how tired and how sick I was of everyone taking Hope away from me when she was born, I really couldn't blame Leo. Leo and Kelly got married about a year ago. When Leo found Kelly in the lounge at John Hopkins, Kelly training to be a psychiatrist, and Leo a pediatric surgeon, they started to hang out with one another, having known each other from previous gymnastics meets. One thing led to another, and Leo and Kelly got married and Kaylie gained one of her best friends as a sister in law.

"Payson there is also a problem. Austin was supposed to be one of the men's coaches staying for lockdown. I didn't think it was fair to ask one of the other coaches to stay in Austin's place on such short notice, so I am taking his place." My immediate knee jerk reaction was absolutely not. The truth was that since we got married, I had never spent a night away from Sasha. Even when I was in the hospital with Hope, Sasha spent the night on the chair by my side.

"I guess you have to, just let me pickup some things from the house, and Hope and I will join you." Sasha brightened for a second at having Hope and myself with him, but then he also realized how much of a disruption having Hope at the gym would be. Granted we kept a playpen and toys at the Rock for Hope and Max, but the girls would always fuss over her, and even some of the boys couldn't help playing with her. The gymnast were supposed to be concentrating on gymnastics, and only gymnastics during the lockdown. Bringing Hope into the gym would certainly be a disruption.

"You sure you can't just stay at home with her, it kind of defeats the whole purpose of the lockdown." "Unfortunately someone promised Hope two bedtime stories tonight, and you know she never forgets, plus I really don't want to be away from you for the night." "Fine, but Hope stays in the office, otherwise the girls will be focused on her, and not their gymnastics." "Yes Sasha" I mock saluted and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. I quickly exited the office and ran home to get Hope's stuff.

Grabbing a small duffel, I quickly put in Hope's pajamas and clothes for tomorrow. I also grabbed her Tweety bird, as car Tweety was not good enough for her to sleep with. Looking over at Hope's bookshelf I grabbed the Harry and Horsie books, as those were her favorites. Sometimes I would catch Sasha continuing to read the book, long after Hope had fallen asleep. He would just tell me that he didn't notice Hope had fallen asleep when I would catch him.

Now it was time for the most daunting task of the day. Picking up Hope from her grandmother's and telling her that we would be sleeping at the gym. If there was one thing that Hope didn't like it was change. Let the battle begin.

* * *

AN: I know I was supposed to explain Hope's name, but I decided to leave that for later. Please tell me what you all think. Hopefully I will get another update in this week.


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving at my mother's house I was braced for what was about to occur. Not only was I going to have to tell her about the change in where we were going to sleep tonight, but I would also have to deal with the overstimulation she received courtesy of my mother. Hopefully she didn't feed her too much sugar. I entered the house without knocking and found Hope and my mom with painted toenails. Apparently Hope had done my mother's as parts of her toes and feet had also been painted. "Mama look paint footie!" Hope immediately screamed out when she saw me. "I see they are very pretty." Hope started to reach for me, and I lifted her up.

"So what did you and grandma do today?" Hope looked like she was thinking about it for a minute. "We paint feet and play and eat and stuff." "Mother you used the special toenail polish I gave to you right?" One time my mother had painted Hope's toenails with her own polish without thinking about the toxicity, and I found out and had to immediately clean off Hope's toenails. Let's just say that Hope wasn't happy with me. She called me "mean mama" all week. Like my daughter I was also mad at my mother for about a week.

"Yes I used Hope's special nail polish. How was your day sweetheart?" "It was ok, found out that Kelly's in labor, and so Austin and Kaylie have to head up to Boston, so Austin can't stay for lockdown. Sasha offered to stay in his place, so now the three of us will be spending the night at the gym." I finished the last part in a whisper, but of course Hope heard. "Tata no gym, Tata come me!" Hope screamed and began to cry. "Hope how about we stay with Tata at the Gym?" At this suggestion she quieted down a minute, then realizing her routine was going to change she stared back up at me with watery eyes.

"No home?" "We'll sleep at home tomorrow night sweety, tonight we'll sleep at the gym with Tata." At this she started bawling. Figuring it was a lost cause, I headed for the car with my daughter kicking me as we went. As I struggled putting her into her car seat, my mother followed me with all the stuff I had brought with Hope this morning. When I was satisfied that Hope was strapped in, even though she was still bawling her eyes out, I quickly packed the rest of her stuff into the car and closed the door. I absolutely hated whenever my daughter was upset.

My mother gave me a quick hug, and then made a suggestion that she knew I wouldn't accept. "You know Hope could always stay here if you want." My mom was looking at me with pleading eyes, not that there was a shot in hell that I was going to give in. I had yet to be separated from my daughter for a single night, and if I had my way, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Call me overprotective, but I had my reasons, not that I didn't trust my mother 100%. I gave her one more hug, and then got in to the driver's seat.

The entire way to the Rock Hope had a fit. The only time she stopped was when she noticed Home Tweety in the car next to her. She immediately grabbed the stuffed animal, and I did see a twinkle of a smile on her face. When we reached the Rock, she seemed to have quieted down a little bit. I parked the car in my spot, right in front, and prepared for some more waterworks. As I took Hope out of the car, I was pleasantly surprised as Hope had her thumb in her mouth, and a clenched fist around Home Tweety. Figuring I would just grab the other stuff later, I grabbed her diaper bag, and in we went.

The usual awws and "she's so cute" could be heard as soon as I entered the lobby. Hope scrunched up more into me, she had always been a bit shy. I could feel some of her tears falling onto my shirt, and I prayed that she didn't start bawling again. When we reached the gym, you could hear some of the gymnast stop what they were doing to get a glimpse of Hope. Some of the girls started to rush over, but thankfully Sasha was on the floor and screamed "Back to work!" Hope immediately perked up when she heard her Tata's voice. "Tata" she screamed and started kicking me to let her go. I of course was not going to let her go running across the gym, especially with all the dangerous equipment around, so she continued to kick me until we met Sasha half way and I let her go into her father's arms. "Tata" "Hopey" he said giving her a kiss on top of her head. As they got caught up, I went back to the car to get the rest of Hope's things. I could see that Sasha already had the playpen setup in the office.

When I returned I saw Sasha and Hope sitting up in the office. Hopefully he was getting her fed, and perhaps he would even get her to change into her pajamas. I entered the office and put all of Hope's stuff down. Hope was sitting on Sasha's desk having what looked like bits of chicken, and some salad. "She wanted PB & J but I convinced her to have "grown up" food with me." I noticed that Sasha's plate also had the same thing, and my plate was sitting on my desk. I needed some stress relief after picking her up from my mother's. "Sasha can I go take a shower, while you too finish eating." "Mama eat." Well there went that idea.

I started to eat while Hope and Sasha were eating at his desk. I'm pretty sure Sasha's desk got better fed than Hope did. I finished my food in record time, apparently dealing with a two year old takes a lot out of you. Hope was also done, and Sasha had wiped her down, and then changed her. I was confused as to why he had changed her into her swim diapers and shirt, and then realized what he was planning. "Mama we go play pool." After the expansion of the Rock, a new annex was built with an indoor pool, along with a special pool just for rehab. It had special jets and was built above ground level, with a viewing window to better see the legs movement.

As we entered the Annex I could see that Sasha had setup an inflatable pool next to the real one. We sometimes used them for gymnasts who need Epsom salt baths. It looked like this one was brand new, and in Hope's favorite color of purple. Sasha placed Hope in the pool and she immediately started splashing around. I gave him an evil look, he had this planned. Once again Sasha was going to be the favorite parent and I was always stuck with "mean mama". It was good to see my child laughing and having fun. She really started to laugh when she splashed Sasha, and he got all wet. I couldn't hold back my laughter, and watched as the two continue to play in the pool. The good news is that this would tire her out.

When she started to yawn and blink her eyes, Sasha got her out of the pool and dried her off in a towel. She then became fussy in her dad's arm, and he handed her to me. Of course this got me completely soaked, as none of her bathing attire was dry. Glaring at Sasha when I heard him chuckle, we walked her back up to the office. I could tell she was already asleep, but we had to change her out of her wet attire. Handing her over to Sasha, he dried her off even more, and changed her into her diaper. This of course woke her up, and she started getting really cranky. She's your problem I mimed to Sasha, and nodding his understanding of our silent communication I went down to the coach's locker room.

As I passed through the gym, I screamed at two of the girls to get back to work. They were busy looking up into the office, watching Sasha read to Hope. As soon as they heard me they immediately got back to work. I entered the locker room, grabbed my shower stuff, and went straight for the jaccuzzi. Even though Hope was with her grandma all day, I was still exhausted from her. I would never understand how my mom did this with two of us. As I settled into the tub, I immediately felt more relaxed, and closed my eyes.

* * *

AN: I know I'm neglecting my other story, but this one is a lot easier to write. Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke to my daughter's whimpering in her play pen. Usually Sasha gets her, and when I reached over to where Sasha would be, I couldn't find him. Figuring Sasha had gone to pick Hope up I turned back around and tried to get some more sleep. Although the pullout couch in Sasha's office was comfortable, it still wasn't a real bed, so I knew my back would be sore tomorrow. When I heard Hope continue to whimper my eyes opened, and I was surprised to find that Sasha was not by Hope's play pen. Getting out of bed I realized why Hope was whimpering. The heat had come on, and it was making that weird whooshing noise it always does when it first starts up.

Reaching Hope's play pen, I picked her up and started to kiss the tears on her face away. Hope reached on to my neck and held on to me as if her life depended upon it. After she had me in her firm grip and I started to rub her back, her whimpering ceased. Finally having my daughter calm, I turned to find Sasha, not being able to figure out why he wasn't in bed with me, or picking up Hope. When I found him lying on his desk drooling I almost laughed out loud.

Sasha didn't real drool all too often, but he did talk in his sleep. Sure enough a few seconds later I could hear "back to work" coming from him. Wondering why he had gotten out of bed, I walked over to his desk and noticed the pile of paperwork that was underneath his head. The due date on the paperwork had tomorrow's date. It was forms for the judges at World's, one thing that my mother or the other coaches couldn't due. They all had to be signed by the head coach. Some things will never change, paperwork and Sasha would never get along.

I could hear girls giggling outside the office, so I went down to the floor to figure it out. Hope had fallen back asleep in my arms, so I was quiet as I descended the steps down to the floor. Apparently I had been so quiet that the three giggling elite girls didn't hear me and continued their fun. When I was right behind them I said in a quiet authoritative voice "congratulations you three have won 20 extra conditioning circuits tomorrow, now back to bed'. That shut them up immediately before I added "girls those circuits will start at 5 am sharp." The collective groan I heard confirmed I was understood.

As I walked back to the office I began to hear another whimper, and I turned to my daughter figuring it was coming from her. After seeing my daughter was fast asleep, I turned back to the multiple sleeping bags on the floor. The weird thing was I don't think it was coming from the girls' side of the floor. Heading over to the boys rings, I could definitely tell it was coming from the boys' junior elite section of the gym. I looked down and found Todd quietly crying into his sleeping bag. I tapped him on the shoulder and whispered for him to come with me.

Motioning for Todd to wait outside, I placed Hope in her play pen in the office. I put house Tweety next to her and covered her with a blanket. It surprised me that she didn't continue whining when she left Tweety in her play pen. Usually she had to have either car or house Tweety in her hands, otherwise you needed earplugs. Sasha was still out cold, sleeping on his desk. I suppose I should wake him up and put him to bed, but I was more concerned with Todd, than I was with my husband.

I met up with Todd outside the office, and motioned for him to follow me to Kaylie's new office. When I closed the door behind me I motioned for him to sit on one of the couches with me. I turned to him with a look of understanding "first time being away from home?" Todd simply nodded, and I gave him an encouraging smile. "I'm glad it's a big deal for you, I don't know what I would ever do if Hope left me for a night. When I was growing up my whole focus was on gymnastics, I don't even remember the first time I was away from home. My dad once told me that my mother cried the entire two days I was away, although according to my mom it was the other way around. Seeing the way Sasha is with Hope, I'm starting to think my mom's version is closer to the truth."

Todd laughed with me as I finished telling that story. "How about tomorrow morning you and I give your parents a call? Don't worry about the other gymnasts finding out, I'll ask Coach Belov if you can do some conditioning in the pool while Hope also plays in there." Todd nodded eagerly at this, and gave me a hug. Not expecting that reaction I gave him a quick pat on the back. "How about we both get back to bed, because I have a fussy little girl who likes to wake up at the crack of dawn and play. Usually Coach Belov gets her, but I think he is going to be a little busy waking up the elites. Even when he was my coach, he loved to antagonize the elites, and what better way than to wake them up early." Again Todd laughed with me, and we both quietly made our way out to the main floor. Todd got back into his sleeping bag, and I headed for the office.

Again I found Sasha passed out on his desk. Hope was sleeping peacefully in her play pen, so waking Sasha up without waking Hope up was going to be difficult. Deciding to be coy, I smacked him in the back of his head and went back to bed. Hearing a grunt and the chair move, and then feeling his warm presence beside me confirmed my accomplishment. Snoring was soon followed thereafter.

I woke up to light peeking through the blinds. I must've fallen asleep not long after Sasha had come to bed. I could hear running from the gym floor, along with Sasha's muffled voice. Turning to see what time it was, I was surprised to see it was 4:34 am. I looked over at Hope's play pen and found that she was still fast asleep. Realizing that Sasha's early morning conditioning was interfering with my sleep, I started to turn red. God help him if he woke up Hope, it was a miracle Hope's sleep hadn't been disturbed yet.

* * *

AN: Sorry it took so long to post this. Also good luck to the girls at trials this weekend. My team would be the following going into trials: Jordyn Wieber, Aly Raisman, Gabby Douglas, McKayla Maroney, Kyla Ross.


	6. Chapter 6

As I got out of the bed I could feel my back stretching out. I quietly slipped on a different t-shirt than I was wearing the night before, and went out to the podium in front of the office to chastise my husband. When he finally noticed me standing on the podium, I motioned for him to come up here. He immediately recognized that he was in trouble, and apparently so did some of the gymnasts, as snickering could be heard throughout the gym. Unfortunately Hope must have heard either the snickering or Sasha's footfalls on the stairs, because I could hear her crying in the office. Giving Sasha an enraged look, I went into the office to pick up my daughter. I could hear my husband following behind me.

Picking Hope up, she continued to cry, just like my back was crying out in pain when I bent over to pick her up. Ignoring the pain I started rocking Hope, calming her down. I could tell that Hope didn't need to be changed, and wasn't hungry yet. My husband had picked up some aspirin and a water bottle and came to stand beside me. Motioning for a trade I handed him Hope while he handed me the aspirin and water. "Don't think for a second this lets you off the hook." "Well if Hope woke up before I started conditioning, I would be too busy to start conditioning, wouldn't I?" His glib response earned another angry scowl from me.

Hope, not picking up on my bad mood, decided it was time for her to be included in the conversation. "Tata pay?" Sasha nodded to Hope and repeated after her "Tata play". I gave him an exasperated sigh, kissed Hope on the cheek and went to the coach's locker room to take a shower. Since he woke her, he would have to entertain her. It was not long before I was out of the shower, feeling refreshed and ready for the day. My back felt much better thanks to the aspirin and hot water. As I walked out onto the floor, I noticed the same three girls giggling and chatting, while faking their way through the conditioning. Remembering I still hadn't got around to punishing these three, I ran into the office, whispered my plan to Sasha, and rant back out.

"Congratulations you three will join me on a ten mile run, the good news is that it starts downhill, the bad is that it ends uphill." Groaning the three gymnasts grabbed their track suits, and joined me outside in the chilly Boulder air. After waiting almost five and a half minutes for the girls to catch up to me at the end of the run, I walked back into the gym with the three of them. Telling them to behave or else they would see more of this, I could swear I heard something like "no wonder he married her, she's worse than him." Grinning at my accomplishment, I walked into the office to find Sasha playing with Hope.

Sasha was playing with her toy car set, while Hope was playing with her Disney Princess ride on. Seeing me Hope ran up to me and put her arms up. Sasha didn't even notice me, and continued to play with the cars. "Okay guys I think it is time for breakfast." At this Sasha was up with a start, his face a little red. "Sasha can you go get some eggs from the kitchen", as he was starting to pick up one of the boxes of shredded wheat he kept by his desk. He gave me a sad puppy dog face, but went to do what I ordered. Fixing Hope's booster seat at the table in Sasha's office, I placed her princess placemat down on the table. I then grabbed Hope's princess cup, filled it with milk from the fridge, and set it down at the table. Finally picking Hope up I kissed the top of her head and both her cheeks, before placing her in her booster seat.

Hope immediately took the princess cup and started to drink the milk. A minute later Sasha entered with three hot plates filled with eggs and some fruit. Placing one in front of the empty seat next to me, he then went and placed one directly in front Hope. Blowing on the eggs, and tapping them with his finger, he made sure they weren't too hot. Handing Hope her spoon, Hope dug into the eggs. Sasha placed a kiss on Hope's head before placing my plate in front of me. He then repeated the blowing procedure on my plate and handed me my utensils. Again he kissed me on the top of my head, and went to sit down.

Sasha beamed at the two of us the entire time we ate. As I was finishing with my plate I noticed a piece of egg go flying across the room and hit Sasha right on the nose. Hope immediately launched into a giggle fit, as did I. Sasha must have been in shock, as his mouth just hung open. When the piece fell off his nose Hope launched into another giggle fit.

Apparently Hope figured that both her parents needed to share in this experience, because I suddenly felt something smack me in the chest. At this Sasha roared with laughter, and Hope continued to giggle. When I reached down to try and clean it off of me, the piece fell in between my breasts. At this Hope said "Bye Bye" and Sasha again started to laugh. While Sasha was laughing I turned to Hope and sternly told her "no throwing food". Sasha then turned to me and said "I could help clean you up", a smirk clearly plastered to his face. Instead of answering him, I took the little bit of egg I had left, and tossed it into his hair. Hope immediately burst into giggles, while Sasha just stared at me stunned.

Picking Hope up, I turned to Sasha "We are going to go take a bath and get dressed; you can clean up the mess." Sasha got up and gave me a kiss on the head, and then turned to Hope giving her the same thing. He then whispered in my ear that he could come join us when he was done, which earned him an elbow in the ribs from me. Then deciding to be extra mean I turned to him and said "maybe tonight". "Hope you ready for a bath with momma?" My daughter loved anything to do with water, so I smiled when she nodded her head enthusiastically. Giving Sasha a lingering kiss, I took my daughter to the coach's locker room. There was no way Sasha was going to be able to sleep with me tonight, we had to pack for nationals, and an early plane flight tomorrow morning.

* * *

AN: Remember trials are tonight. Not sure if I stick by my original team, although I do believe Wieber, Douglas and Raisman are locks. The 4th and 5th spots are really hard to say after Fridays disaster. I do know I will be really upset if Liukin makes one of those 5 spots, unless she pulls out the most amazing bar routine tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

We arrived home to find it in pristine condition. I completely forgot that the cleaning lady was supposed to come today. When we first got married I did all the cleaning and didn't really mind it. Sasha was of course a pig, but I was able to train him in putting dishes in the dishwasher and not to leave dirty underwear everywhere. When I became pregnant with Hope and was put on bedrest, it was decided that we would hire someone to clean the house. The decision was actually made by Sasha when he came home early one day to find me cleaning while I was on bedrest. To this day I have never seen Sasha as angry as he was when he caught me cleaning.

Bringing Hope into her room she immediately found some toys to keep her busy and I went over to her dresser to start packing. Grabbing double the amount of clothes that Hope would need I went over to Hope's closet to take out her suitcase to start filling. Hope did have her own walk in closet but it was rarely used. After finishing packing for Hope I turned on the baby monitor and went to my room to pack. Seeing my bed nice and made up, I had this strong urge to climb into it. Figuring I would just rest my eyes for a minute or so, I climbed under the covers and closed my eyes. The next thing I knew I felt calloused hands slowly playing with my hair.

"Sorry you just looked so beautiful lying there with your hair laid out." "What time is it?" I replied groggily. "Its quarter to midnight, go back to sleep." "I have to pack." "No you don't I packed your bags for you." This got me to bolt out of bed, the last time Sasha packed for me, I barely had any clothes to wear. Sure enough my bag was at the foot of the bed fully packed. Opening the bag, I wasn't too surprised with what was in them. Sasha had packed multiple Rock Coach warm up attire. There was one pair of pajamas, and some socks. He completely forgot underwear, and there was nothing to wear if we wanted to go out to dinner, or if I wanted to wear anything but warm ups.

"Sasha what am I supposed to wear for underwear?" He turned to me and grinned, and I definitely got the idea that he didn't pack anything on purpose. "I honestly forgot, I can help you pack those as well." Figuring it would be a bad idea letting Sasha "help" pack the rest of what I needed, I slowly made my way over to my underwear drawer murmuring "no thank you". After finishing packing my underwear, as well as clothes that weren't warm ups, I went to check on my daughter. Sasha had tucked her into bed, her Tweety Bird tucked in right next to her. After kissing her goodnight, I went back to my bedroom. I found Sasha fast asleep on the bed, and feeling exhausted myself I quickly packed my toiletries, got undressed and went to bed.

"Mama plane time!" "Mama plane time!" was the wonderful screech I heard to wake me up. Turning to look at the alarm clock, I noticed it was 3 a.m.. Turning to my daughter who was being held by Sasha, I smiled and said "yes plane time". Turning to Sasha I put up my hand for five minutes, and he nodded in understanding, taking Hope back to her room to play. Reluctantly getting out of bed I went to wash my face, brush my teeth, and get dressed. We had to be at The Rock before 3:30, and gymnasts were required to get there by 4. Nationals was being held in Boston again, so it was almost a four hour flight from Denver, not including the forty minute ride from Boulder to Denver. Having a 2 year old in a bus for 40 minutes along with 15 nervous gymnasts was not what I call fun. Thankfully it looked like Sasha had already taken the bags downstairs.

Appearing at the doorway to Hope's room both Sasha and Hope were playing airplane. Each had their arms extended fully both making buzzing noises while they zoomed around the room. Taking my phone I snapped a picture of the two of them before Sasha noticed I was there. I then went into Hope's room and picked her up, as the flying would have to wait until the actual plane. "Time to go to The Rock and pick up the gymnasts so we can go on the plane." Hope giggled as she continued to hold her arms out while I was holding her. Now she was really "flying".

Hope for once didn't fight me when I put her in her car seat. It was too early for breakfast, so we went straight to the car. Sasha had already packed the bags, and had remembered to put both the baby bag and my travel bag right next to Hope and not in the trunk. Technically we could've walked to The Rock, but with all the luggage it was just too much. Hope practically had an entire suitcase full of toys.

Sitting in the entry hall waiting for all the gymnasts to come in was not Hope's idea of fun. Sasha had tried to keep her busy by rolling one of the big gym balls back and forth between the two of them, but it wasn't enough to hold my daughters attention. As soon as the first gymnast and her parents stepped through the door, Hope immediately ran behind me to hide. She held her hands up to be picked up, which I of course did. For the rest of the time we waited at The Rock I held onto her, Tweety in one of her hands and her other hand had her thumb in her mouth.

It didn't take long for all the gymnasts to get here, and as soon as all the bags were loaded into the bus, plus Hope's stroller and car seat, we all boarded. Hope was sitting on my lap, as the bus didn't have seatbelts. She wanted to run around and basically whined the entire forty minute ride to the airport. When we finally got to the airport I carried her down the steps of the bus until Sasha got her stroller and I strapped her in. Sasha gave me a quick kiss and whispered that he loved me. Then he went into coaching mode, and organized all the gymnasts. He carried the suitcases, and I led with my bag and Hope in the stroller. As we were entering the airport, I could of sworn someone was taking a picture of us. It was something I had gotten used to a long time ago, but I still didn't like people taking pictures of Hope.

As soon as we entered the airport you could tell Hope was amazed. She was looking everywhere and anywhere, taking everything in. Granted this wasn't the first time she has been on a plane, but usually we fly privately, as we are too big of celebrities to fly otherwise. Also we tended to fly at night when Hope was asleep. We dropped off the luggage at the counter, everyone had already checked in online. There were a few people who pointed at us whispering, but again I had gotten used to this. Hope continued to marvel at all the bright lights, and big departure screens. "Plane time" she screamed.

Before we got to the security checkpoint, I again reminded Hope that Tweety would have to go through the x-ray machine. She continued to say "NO TWEETY MINE". Once we double checked that we had everyone, Sasha entered the main security line with the gymnasts, while Hope and I entered the first class line. Sasha would be sitting in first class with us, but he still had to keep track of the gymnasts. There was no way I was waiting in line with Hope for longer than I had to. I just hoped that Hope and TSA didn't give me too much of a hassle.

At the identification check there was the usual sight of recognition in the TSA agent's look, and she let us pass right through. When we got to the x-ray machine I placed all our carry on items and stroller onto the conveyor belt. I looked down at Hope, who was now out of her stroller gripping Tweety like her life depended on it. I got down to Hope's level, and kindly asked her to hand over Tweety. "Nooooooooo!" she stated placing her hands on her hips. The businesswoman behind us awed at Hope's answer. Hating myself for what I was about to do, I took Tweety from Hope and placed it on the conveyor belt. Hope immediately burst into tears.

"Hope no!" was my immediate reaction when she tried to climb up onto the conveyor belt. I grabbed her and placed her back down on the floor, as she was kicking and screaming as soon as I picked her up. "People go through the metal detector, they are too big for the x-ray machine." I tried to explain to Hope, as I continued to block her from the conveyor belt. "Tweety will come out the other side…" I immediately regretted saying that, as my daughter dashed through the metal detector to the other side. I immediately followed her, the TSA agent waving me through. Thankfully neither one of us set off the alarm.

My heart was absolutely racing as soon as Hope dashed through the metal detector. Hope had ended up on the floor on the other side of the metal detector, I saw her trip as she was running to get Tweety. I picked up my hysterical daughter, kissing her and holding on to her as if both our lives depended upon it. I grabbed Tweety from the conveyor belt, handing it to my daughter who grabbed it immediately, and continued to cry into my shirt. Holding a crying child while trying to gather your things is extremely difficult, and I was an Olympic champion gymnast.

With my bags on my shoulder, and the stroller in my only free hand, I went to the closest bench. Dropping the bags on the floor, I turned to Hope who was still resting against my breast, she had cried herself out. I started to rub her back, more to calm me down then to calm my daughter down. The entire time I kept shushing her, even though she had finished crying. Before I knew it Hope had fallen asleep, and after what I had just been through, I was completely exhausted.

Finally Sasha had made it through security, and when he saw the distraught look on my face, his pace increased as he reached me. That's when my own waterworks started, as he immediately enveloped both me and Hope in a hug. Taking Hope from my exhausted arms and placing her in the stroller, Sasha didn't turn back to me until Hope was completely strapped in. "What happened?"

"Your daughter did not like the fact that Tweety had to go through the x-ray machine. First she wouldn't give Tweety over to me. I had to take Tweety from her which immediately launched her into waterworks. Then she tried to climb onto the conveyor belt and go through the x-ray machine with Tweety. I blocked her, and stupidly told her that we can get Tweety on the other side. It was stupid of me to say that, because she immediately ran through the metal detector, while I was still trying to block her from getting on the x-ray conveyor belt. I almost lost her." All that was said in one breath, and at the end Sasha's face had turned white.

Placing his hand on my shoulder to help calm both me and himself he asked "just one question love, how come you weren't holding her like you were when the two of you were in line?" For some reason this question made me snap. "Because when I told your daughter she had to give me Tweety she immediately started doing this." I pounded my fists against his chest, and slammed my foot against his. I then took off with my bags and Hope in her stroller for our gate. Had I looked back I would've seen Sasha talking to an airport policeman, and the flash of someone's camera going off.

It was just about boarding time when Hope woke up from her impromptu nap. I was sitting in a chair near the boarding door, with Hope's stroller facing me. Sasha and the other gymnasts were all over in a corner, waiting for their rows to be called. Sasha would be the last of the group to get on the plane, since he was responsible for everyone. I do wish he would come over here though, and talk to me. I felt bad for what I had done.

Probably about five minutes before it was time for us to board the plane Hope woke up. As she saw the plane behind me through the window her face lit up. "Plane Plane Plane!" Hope pointed with excitement. Seeing my daughter happy again seemed to take a weight off my chest. They called for the first class passengers to board, and I gathered our stuff and headed down the jetway. Unbuckling Hope at the end of the jetway from her stroller, and leaving it for the baggage people, both of us headed onto the plane.

Taking a left into first class, I found our seats placing Hope in the seat by the window and seatbelting her in. She had to crane her neck to see out the window, but I planned for her to sit in my lap during takeoff and landing anyways. After putting our stuff away in the overhead bin, I unbuckled Hope and sat down placing Hope in my lap. Hope was absolutely thrilled to be sitting in my lap, because now she could see everything. The stewardess came by with a hot towel and to ask if I wanted anything. I asked for a cup of tea, and some milk for Hope.

The hot towel felt good against my face. Soon after arrived the tea and a carton of milk for Hope. I poured the milk into Hope's sippy cup and started to drink my tea. Hope was still entranced by what was happening outside the plane. I finished my tea rather quickly, and almost everyone was on the plane. About a minute after I finished my tea, Sasha was next to me putting the rest of our bags into the overhead bin.

I noticed a large drink on my tray table, and I saw a smirk on the corner of Sasha's mouth. "It's a chocolate milkshake." Sasha told me, and then gave me a kiss on the top of my head. "I'm sorry." "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have hit you." I tapped the seat next to me motioning for him to sit. I could hear a couple of awes in the rows behind us from some of the gymnasts. Now I had a milkshake to finish. "Can you switch with me, so I can drink that, and Hope can see better. They are going to make us close our tray tables for takeoff, and I can't hold the milkshake and Hope at the same time."

Sasha switched seats with me, with Hope not even acknowledging his presence. I did notice Sasha held on to Hope a little tighter than he needed to, but with what happened earlier I couldn't blame him. I also found myself touching my daughter a little more than was normal. I don't know how my mother ever let us out of her sight. Hope was still paying no attention to either of us, her entire attention span was taken up by the window.

As we pulled back from the gate, my daughter's excitement continued to increase. "Fly fly fly!" She screeched. The flight attendants started the safety spiel as the plane's engines came to life. As we began to taxi my daughter was practically bouncing on Sasha's legs with excitement. Sasha and I both smiled at each other, and he leaned over to give me a quick peck on the lips. I returned the kiss with a little more vigor, which took Sasha by surprise. After all he did bring me a chocolate milkshake. A small smirk could be seen on the side of my lips.

As we began to taxi down the taxiway, while the captain was giving his welcome speech, I couldn't help but stare at the look of wonder on my daughter's face. I was sipping on my milkshake while my daughter was staring with awe at the window and what was outside the window. If I could stay in this moment forever I would. The moment was broken as Sasha cleared his throat and pointed to my upper lip. "What?" I asked him. "You kind of have a chocolate mustache, and you're not in any of those Got Milk commercials anymore." I stuck my tongue out at him, and then proceeded to wipe my face with a napkin. "Better?" "Yeah you got it."

The plane turned onto the runway, and all the cabin attendants had previously been seated. Sasha and my own eyes were glued onto our daughter. Her grin couldn't have been any bigger. As the engines powered up my daughters on spread out like wings. "Fly fly fly fly." As the plane rolled down the runway, our daughter started to squeal with laughter. When the plane left the asphalt below, Sasha picked Hope up and started flying her around. Even more squeals of laughter could be heard from Hope. I gave Sasha the evil eye, and he promptly put Hope back on his lap.

About ten minutes later the flight attendant came around with the menu choices for first class. We chose omelets for all three of us, although I know Sasha brought his cereal, and I doubt Hope would like precooked omelets. When we received our food, Hope confirmed my suspicions. First she wouldn't take her eyes off the window, and when we threatened to close the shade unless she ate Hope screamed "NO!" and continued to look out the window. Sasha cut up some of the omelet and started to feed her while she continued to look out the window. Hope actually didn't mind this, until she tasted the omelet and immediately spit the food out onto Sasha's pants. "Yucky" she said almost as an afterthought. Sasha picked the egg off his pants, and looked at me with a helpless look. Originally we were going to get her something at the airport, but that all fell through when she pulled what she did at security.

Opening up her diaper bag, I found her cheerios, and handed them to Sasha. "Make her eat the yogurt that came with the meal first." Sasha did as he was told, and thankfully Hope didn't put up much of a fight. After finishing both her cheerios and the yogurt, I could see that Hope was going to need a nap. Her eyes kept drooping and she started yawning. Just watching my daughter, I myself got tired. Sasha began to rub her back, which didn't seem to bother Hope. About half way through the flight, my daughter couldn't take anymore. She already had Tweety in one hand, and was sucking her thumb in the other, but she was still trying to stay awake. She finally reached up for me to take her, whining "Mama" with her hands held out. I picked her up from her father's grasp, and she immediately laid her head down on my chest. "Mama soft, Tata no soft" stated my child as I began to rub her back. Before I knew it, she was out, and a few seconds later so was I.

I woke up having to go to the bathroom, and having a huge weight on my chest. My head was resting against Sasha's shoulder, and someone had placed a blanket over Hope and me. Sasha was also sleeping, apparently the morning had tired him out as well. Waking Sasha up gently, I motioned for the lavatory, and for him to take Hope. We carefully switched our sleeping daughter from my arms to his. As much as I would rather wait to use the restroom at the airport, I really couldn't wait. Thankfully the airplane lavatory was not that smelly or dirty, and I was able to go as quickly as possible.

I returned to my seat to find Hope wide awake, and once again staring out the window. Sasha motioned that he was going to change Hope, and I let him out with Hope struggling to continue to watch through the window. As Sasha entered the lavatory, I could hear him bang his head on something. I could also hear my daughter giggling. After a few more minutes of something banging against the wall, along with my daughter's giggles, Sasha finally returned holding a changed Hope and the diaper bag. It wasn't long before the captain came on the speakers, indicating we were about to land.

As the plane started to descend for landing, I handed my daughter some more food. Hopefully the change in pressure wouldn't make her ears hurt, or if it did the chewing on the cheerios would take care of it. Hope was once again engrossed in watching the window. When Sasha shifted to make him more comfortable Hope screamed "Tata stop". "Small house" was the comment that came out of my daughter when we started descending and she could see the houses more clearly.

Again my daughter was completely mesmerized by what she was seeing out the window. Sasha had his arm around me, playing with some stray locks of my hair, his other arm was securely locked around our daughter. We watched as the plane continued its descent, and began its initial approach right over Boston Harbor. "Mama, Tata plane go for swim!" Sasha and I both laughed at our daughter's suggestion, and continued to watch her watching the plane land. Suddenly the ocean was gone, and asphalt was beneath the plane. The plane landed with a slight bump, and you could definitely feel the deceleration of the aircraft before we turned onto a taxiway.

Immediately after the landing was over, Hope turned to the two of us and yelled "Do Again!" We both smiled back at her as she turned back to the window to watch the plane taxi to the gate. Once we were parked, Sasha switched seats with me, and took down our carry-ons from the overhead bin. I grabbed the diaper bag and my own bag, and when I picked up Hope, she started to scream. "Noooooo do again!" After watching my daughter all through the flight, I was prepared for this to happen. "Hope we will be back on the airplane soon, but first we have to go exploring." My daughter had a curious mind, and there was nothing she liked to do more than explore. "Splorin?" "Yes we will go exploring after we settle into the hotel."

After that crisis was avoided, we waited for first class to empty out, and then we followed. Once I got Hope into her stroller on the jetway, we both went up the ramp to wait for the gymnasts and other coaches that came with us. We sat just by the exit door, Sasha's arm was once again around me, and I snuck in a kiss. Hope apparently had begun to tire again, as I could see that she could barely keep her eyes open. She had one hand clutched around Tweety, the other she was using to suck her thumb.

As we were sitting there, a girl around 10 years old came up to me and asked if she could have a picture with me. I agreed, and took a minute to talk to the girl, and found out that she was a huge fan of gymnastics, and was coming to Boston to watch Nationals. The entire time the girl was extremely polite, and her parents stayed just off to the side, thanking me afterwards for paying some attention to their daughter. By the time we were done, the entire Rock team had circled around Sasha and we were ready to go to baggage claim.

A few of the gymnasts had to use the restroom first, so we stopped there. Hope was now completely asleep, and I placed Tweety right in the back of the stroller, so it wouldn't fall on our way to get our bags. Once everyone had finished using the facilities, we headed for baggage claim. As soon as we got beyond security, Sasha and I were ambushed by reporters. There were a million questions being asked at once, as well as a million cameras going off, and the police had to come over and clear a path for us. Once we got down to baggage claim with the police firmly entrenched around us, I turned on my phone and was unsurprised to see 20 different text messages, 18 from my agent, 1 from my sister, and 1 from my mother.

Since I almost always call my mother as soon as I get in to a new city, I decided to ignore the texts and give my mother a call. "Payson are you alright?" "I'm fine mom what is going on?" "Well according to the news, Sasha and you are split, and although I don't believe it for a second that clip of the two of you is pretty damning." "Sasha and I are fine, what clip are you talking about?" Sasha who was listening to our conversation, and had apparently been reading his text messages, showed me his phone with a video of me and him at Denver's airport when I started to hit him and then run away with Hope. "Never mind Mom, Sasha just showed it to me." I then proceeded to tell my mother the whole story. After quick I love yous and we'll talk later, we both hung up just as our baggage was arriving. Of course my mother also wanted to talk to Hope, but she was out like a light. Thank god the swarm of media upstairs didn't wake her.

Before I even had a chance to count our bags, I could hear my agent arguing with one of the police officers that she was with me. I went up to the officer and told him to let her through, although it was against my better judgment. "We need to talk, where is that idiot husband of yours?" "I'm right behind you, and don't you dare call me an idiot ever again." "How about we talk once we get to the hotel, and I get Hope settled, and then we can talk." I said leaving no room for argument. Sasha kissed me on the top of my head, and once all the gymnasts and other coaches had their belongings, we headed for the bust to take us to the hotel.

* * *

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I have been extremely busy. Great to see Team USA take the gold, and my favorite Aly Raisman bringing home two golds and a bronze. She got screwed in the All Around.

PS: Not sure if I'm going to continue this, so if people are still interested, let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

As we approached the local Marriott hotel that we would be staying at, I let out a sigh of relief. Five hour flights and a two year old, plus all the gymnasts left me exhausted. The ride from the airport wasn't that long, and the hotel was only a few blocks from the arena. The good news is that Austin and Kaylie were already at the hotel, having left for Boston a few days ago to see the birth of their niece. I did get a phone call along with a picture of Kelly and Leo holding their newborn baby girl. I still didn't know the name of the new baby, but would find out tonight when I went to visit Kelly in the hospital. As we pulled into the hotel Hope started to fuss, and I knew we wouldn't be lucky enough to have her sleep through check in.

Sasha got off the bus first, where Austin was waiting. I climbed down next with Hope slowly waking up in my arms. Sasha and Austin already had our luggage on a trolley with a bellhop, sending it up to our room. Sasha and I continued into the lobby to check in the entire group, while Austin gathered all the gymnasts. Once we were finished checking in, Hope was completely awake. After distributing key cards and room assignments, Sasha and I made it to the elevators, while Austin laid down the ground rules for the gymnasts.

"Button" Hope said when we got to the elevators. Sasha unfortunately made the mistake of pressing the elevator call button, which sent Hope into another tantrum. We had to wait for the elevator to open and close its doors, before Hope could press the call button herself, and have the elevator come. Sasha didn't dare push the inside button for our floor, and I helped Hope push the right button inside the elevator as well. We learned that Hope liked elevators just as much as she liked airplanes when we found her playing with the elevator in our house. We had installed the elevator when we first built the house, thinking that since both Sasha and I had had knee injuries during our careers, an elevator would be a good idea. Once in a blue moon my knee would act up, and I would be so thankful that we were smart enough to put an elevator in our house. We also used it to bribe Hope, as she loved to play with it.

Finally arriving at our room, I put Hope down in the already setup playpen, and left the bags for Sasha to sort out. Perhaps not the best idea, since Sasha would be putting away my underwear, but I needed to get Hope settled. Hope was being whiny again, probably since she hadn't eaten for a while. Since I wanted to go see the new baby, I also wanted to have a quick bite. Pulling out a premade peanut butter and jelly sandwich, I set up Hope's booster seat at the table, and quickly set her in the seat. Putting half the sandwich in front of her, and half the sandwich in front of me, we ate while Sasha unpacked.

In the middle of the meal, room service came up with some milk for Hope and I, and it looked like a pasta dish for Sasha. After Hope and I finished eating, I changed Hope and then placed her back in her playpen with some of her toys. Sasha always said Hope had my independent streak, and she certainly did do well on her own. I gave Hope a quick kiss goodbye, which she didn't even notice as her entire concentration was on her toys. I then went to give Sasha a kiss, which he tried to elongate, but I had to get to the hospital. Before I left he started whispering in my ear what he wanted to do tonight. It took most of my willpower to not jump him right there.

Hospitals and me don't really get along. I hate the smell, taste, colors, everything about a hospital. The cab ride over wasn't long, and although I could tell the cabbie recognized me, he didn't say anything. When I got to Kelly's room, the door was open and I saw Leo holding his daughter, with Kelly looking on probably with the same look I gave Sasha when Hope was first born. I knocked lightly on the door, and they both turned to me. Kelly was immediately waving for me to come in, but new dad Leo only smiled in my direction. I remember when Sasha was like that, he wouldn't even put down Hope to take a nap. I'm pretty sure my mother had to pry his hands off of Hope to hold her grandchild for the first time.

"Kelly she is beautiful" I said as I got a closer look at the child. "She is perfect, do you want to hold her?" "Of course." Kelly nodded to Leo, who gave a pained expression, and then handed the baby over to me. He made sure I was holding the baby perfectly right and then finally let go. He gave sort of this half apologetic look, and I told him not to worry both Sasha and I were exactly like that with Hope. He nodded his understanding and went to go sit by Kelly.

"What's her name?" "Her name is Kayla, she was named after Kaylie, and Kaylie is going to be her godmother. "That's sweet Kelly. I'm sure Kaylie is thrilled." "Kaylie couldn't stop hugging me when she found out, I had to remind her that I had just had a baby." Kelly said with a big grin on her face.

Holding Kayla I was reminded of how much Hope had grown. I was also reminded of how much I missed holding a baby in my arms. The baby fit into one arm, though I was supporting her head with my other hand. Its scrunched up face even though it was sleeping, was absolutely adorable. I felt a wet tear fall down my cheek. I carefully gave the baby a kiss and handed her back to Leo. Leo placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, as he took the baby and placed her in the bassinet. "If you two need anything feel free to call me or Sasha."

After chatting with Leo and Kelly for a little while longer, I left the hospital. I was anxious to get back to Hope, and to have Sasha hold me again. On the cab ride back to the hotel, the cabbie did recognize me, and asked to take a picture with me. I wasn't really in the mood, but I complied anyways. I really shouldn't complain, as fame allowed me to do a lot of things I wouldn't be able to do otherwise. Plus the diver did ask nicely.

Finally back at the hotel I immediately went to our room. Unfortunately Sasha was nowhere to be found, along with the baby monitor. Hope was in her crib sleeping. I picked her up and hugged her close to me. What the hell was Sasha thinking, leaving Hope alone in a strange place. What would have happened had she woken up. Sasha returned about a minute after I had picked Hope up. When he returned he was staring right in my face that currently read 'I'm going to kill you'. He mouthed bed check back at me, but I could care less about the gymnasts. He left our little girl alone in a strange place.

The only thing that broke my death glare was Hope starting to whine. Apparently in my haste to pick her up, I had forgotten to also pick up Tweety Bird. Sasha put the baby monitor he was still holding down, and picked up the stuffed animal. He handed the stuffed animal to me which I took, along with my pillow. I told him to get in bed, which he did, and then I climbed into bed with Hope. Since I couldn't sleep with my back to him, because I was holding Hope, I put my pillow at his ankles, and wrapped the blanket around Hope and myself. He would have to sleep facing my feet for the night. Some people might call this juvenile, but I never really got to be juvenile during my childhood, so why not be juvenile with my child.

I awoke the next morning with Hope nestled in my arms sleeping soundly. The weird part was I didn't feel Sasha's arms around me. I had completely forgotten why I was mad at him and sleeping facing his knees instead of his face. When I became more aware of our surroundings I remembered why I was angry at him, and decided he needed to be punished once more. I got out of bed, and got dressed. I placed Hope in her playpen, and then grabbed my pillow. I took it and hit Sasha over the head with it. He mumbled something about "back to work" and then rolled over. I took the pillow again, and hit him once more with it. This time he woke up.

When he opened his eyes I could see he was sleep deprived. I felt bad for my actions the night before, and this morning, seeing the hurt in his eyes. He was just as overprotective of Hope as I was, and he would never let anything happen to her. He opened his arms and I sank into them. We both said "I'm sorry" at the same time, and then kissed. We got lost in the kiss, although I knew Sasha knew something else was bothering me. Before we could take the kiss too far, an eager gymnast started banging at our door. I laughed out loud, remembering the many times I did that to Sasha on a day of competition. Sasha got up and gave me a look that said we were going to talk later, and then started getting dressed for competition.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I do want to continue this, but have been extremely busy. Depending on reviews I will try and continue.


End file.
